Red Ajah
The Red Ajah of the Aes Sedai is dedicated to locating men with the ability to channel and bringing them to the White Tower for gentling. Red sisters generally do not have friends outside of their Ajah, and upon donning the shawl are often forced to end any friendship with women not also of the Red. They bond no Warders, and have been at odds with the Blue Ajah for a millenium. The leader of the Red Ajah is known as the Highest. Size The Red is the largest Ajah, comprising approximately 20% of all sisters. }} Given that there are approximately 1,000 Aes Sedai, Red membership must stand at approximately 200. It also has the greatest concentration of Black sisters with at least 48, however we have only learned the identity of five. Demographics Four Taraboner, two Cairhienin, two Domani, one Altaran, one Andoran, one Ghealdanin, one Illianer, one Kandori, one Murandian, and one Tairen. There are not many Domani Reds, and most of them are meaner than snakes caught in a fence. All remaining Red nationalities are unknown. History The Red has, for millennia, been seeking out men who can channel and gentling them. They do this mostly by detecting the residue of weaves made from saidin. However, it is unlikely that the Red Ajah's purpose was, particularly when it was originally formed, solely to hunt down male channelers. Rather, the Red Ajah was likely more concerned with misuse of the One Power in general, and traveled in search of girls with the spark (or simply the ability to learn to channel) to bring back to the White Tower for training. It should be noted however that Aes Sedai do not specifically search for girls with the ability to channel; rather, they prefer girls come to them asking to be tested, preferably to the Tower itself. }} Warders The Ajah has historically forbidden its members to bond Gaidin, though certainly the protection and benefits brought by the Warder bond would be a bonus for any Red, as capturing male channelers is a very dangerous occupation. Indeed, as a newly-raised Red sister, Pevara Tazanovni received a penance for saying she wished she had a Warder, and after becoming a Sitter has openly stated that Warders would make the Red Ajah's job easier. The majority of Red sisters claim they do not trust men, and so could not bear the intimacy and closeness brought by the bond. But many people attribute their lack of Gaidin to a supposed hatred for men, and in fact, it is said that most Red sisters hate all men in general, not just those who can channel. This certainly seems a valid reason to explain their lack of Warders, and may also explain the high prevalence of Red sisters who seem to prefer women sexually. Amyrlin Seats The only known Amyrlin Seats raised from the Red since the Breaking are Tetsuan, Bonwhin Meraighdin and Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan. All three women have in some way or another allowed their jealousy, pride or anger to almost destroy the White Tower, and in the cases of Tetsuan and Bonwhin, this led them to being two of only three Amyrlins deposed and stilled since the beginning of the Age. Due to the distrust caused by Bonwhin, for a millennium after her raising there were no Amyrlins raised from the Red. By comparison, in the same amount of time, the Blue Ajah has had eleven sisters raised to the Amyrlin Seat. Future for the Red Ajah Now that saidin ''has been cleansed and the Black Tower has been formed, the Red Ajah's main purpose is unclear. It has been suggested, much to their extreme displeasure, that Red sisters should bond Asha'man. But whatever the future holds, most Red sisters have likely pushed that thought aside, to be worried about after Tarmon Gai'don. That is, if they survive the Last Battle and the world remains intact. Leaders The Highest of the Red Ajah is Tsutama Rath, and as such she wields a huge amount of power within the Ajah. The former Highest was Galina Casban. Currently the Sitters in the Hall of the Tower for the Red are Barasine, Raechin Connoral and Viria Connoral. Former Red sitters were Pevara Tazanovni, Teslyn Baradon, Duhara Basaheen, Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, Javindhra Doraille, Toveine Gazal, Amira Moselle, Lirene Doirellin and the same Tsutama. List of current Red sisters :''See also Category:Red Ajah Category:Red Ajah